


Oh What You Do to Me

by RiAndAnnieLoveFandoms



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Theyre probably 17 & 15 or something, nervous boys, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiAndAnnieLoveFandoms/pseuds/RiAndAnnieLoveFandoms
Summary: I just wanted to write this because there’s not enough English fics of this ship. I’m not the best, but I hope you enjoy!





	Oh What You Do to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write this because there’s not enough English fics of this ship. I’m not the best, but I hope you enjoy!

Miguel sat a fair distance away from the graveyard. It was really closer to the door of De La Cruz’s abandoned mausoleum than anything else. He strummed his guitar subconsciously as his gaze wandered elsewhere. In the midst of the dia de los Muertos festivities, there he stood. Hiro Hamada. One of the amazing heroes from San Fransokyo was visiting him of all people. Of course, they were friends, but Miguel felt that he shrunk in comparison.

Although this was the case, anyone could tell that Miguel had fallen hopelessly in love with the foreign boy, even if his familia would never approve of him being with another male. Earlier that night, he had sung a song, maybe a little too loudly that was basically a confession to Hiro, but it seemed that said boy hadn’t heard it, since nothing had changed. He wasn’t quite sure whether or not that was a good thing. On one hand, he wanted Hiro to have heard it. But on the other, he was worried that if he had, he would hate him forever. 

Turning his gaze back on Hiro (when had he looked down at the guitar again?), he sighed and then decided to stand up. Better to face the problem head on than to wallow in anxiety and fear for the rest of his life, right? And Hiro was still there, crouched among the flowers and the candles and the crosses, seeming to give up all hopes of his brother, Tadashi, crossing over to see him again. 

The thought made Miguel’s heart ache, but he continued on, walking towards the boy with his guitar in a shaky hand. As much as he hated to admit it, after that, he didn’t really feel like playing anything for awhile. Especially if this confession didn’t end well.

“Hola Hiro,” he spoke meekly when he got into earshot. “Still here? You know all the festivities are over, yes?”

“Oh, hi,” Hiro visibly jumped, obviously startled from the sudden intrusion to his thoughts “I know that, but I just thought that maybe... ah never mind, it’s stupid.” 

Hiro sighed as his gaze flicked to the decorations once more, before standing up. He was silent for a few long moments, just looking over Miguel’s figure with a glance of uncertainty. It was not helping Miguel’s situation at all. He couldn’t even respond.

“I uh, I wanted to talk to you,” Hiro piped up softly. 

“What about?” Came Miguel’s nervous reply.

“The song you sang... I actually did hear what you were saying,” Hiro drew in a breath. It was a loaded sentence and he knew it.

Panic started to grow and overwhelmed Miguel from the inside out, and it was very visible in the way his eyes widened and he shifted from foot to foot. By the way he looked down at his shoes and refused to look back up. The way his breathing sped up like he was about to have a panic attack. 

“B-But you said-“ Miguel started, only to have Hiro cut him off.

“I know what I said. But... I’ve taken some time to think over what my feelings are... for you and I just wanted to say...” Hiro trailed off

During this, thoughts of every possible method of rejection ran through Miguel’s mind. I know he’s going to say it... I just hope he lets me down gently and other things along those lines. Hiro took a deep breath and steadied the fast beating of his heart. He gently placed a hand on Miguel’s shoulder, while said boy had his eyes clenched shut, preparing for the worst.

“After taking some time to reflect, I realized that I feel the same way,” Hiro replied with a small smile.

“I get it, I just hope we can- w-wait you do?” Miguel breathed, his head snapping up and eyes widening in shock and disbelief.

“Yeah, I do. I wouldn’t ever lie to you Miguel,” Hiro replied, moving his hand from Miguel’s shoulder and down to clasp his hand and intertwine their fingers. It was the one the latter used to play the guitar with and the prior couldn’t help but gently push his palm up against the callouses. Miguel’s heart was beating a mile a minute at the fact that Ay dios mio, he likes me back and he’s so close, we could kiss any second! 

“I really like you too! I mean, you knew that already, but I thought I should say it,” Miguel spoke out with a nervous laugh following it. He kind of felt like an idiot after re-saying something that Hiro already knew. But he couldn’t help it, he had to make it certain to him how he felt, and when he searched Hiro’s beautiful, dark eyes for any doubt in his confession, there was nothing but love and a bit of nervousness. 

And lo-and-behold, Hiro was doing the same thing. He was doing this thing where he bit down on his lip whenever he was thinking about something, but this time it was when he was examining Miguel’s features. The way his hair fell slightly in his large eyes that shined with childlike wonder, the curves of his cheeks, the small crease of his dimple, the beauty mark beside it, and lastly his gaze fell upon his lips. 

Once Miguel was finished with his admiring, he noticed what his counterpart was doing. And he had to admit, it made his cheeks burn very red and his stomach churn with anticipation. He wanted to pull Hiro up and kiss him senseless, but he was much too scared to. The thing he didn’t want to do was make a wrong move. Luckily, he didn’t have to because...

“May I...?” Hiro trailed off, a hand already cupping Miguel’s cheek and softly touching his lip. He didn’t even have to say the word for Miguel to understand what he meant.

All Miguel could do was nod, his voice leaving him momentarily mute. He never realized it so much, but he now figured that being a superhero had to make Hiro brave in all situations, even something like this. It wasn’t that he himself wasn’t courageous, just not in all senses. And with said boy moving closer and closer to closing the gap, he found himself trembling slightly, but he rested his hands gently on Hiro’s waist in order to steady himself. 

The moment the kiss landed was like firecrackers went off or lightning struck, it was so electric. Even though the two boys collided noses and clacked teeth a couple times, even Hiro had to stand on his tippy toes ever so slightly to reach, it was magical. After the initial shock had disappeared, their lips moved against one another, getting out of their stationary position and finally getting a feel for the other. Soon, Hiro managed to tilt his head to the side, and they just melded together. Miguel’s grip on the boy’s waist increased and he pulled him in tighter, like he would lose him if he didn’t. 

Screw what his familia thought of it, this was the happiest he’s been since the ban on music was lifted. Speaking of which, just the feeling of lips on his own, eyelashes brushing against one another’s faces, and Hiro’s hands softly creeping their way up to tussle his neat hair, was enough to make him feel like writing a song or twenty! The thought made him laugh mentally, and the realization that oxygen was a thing that human beings require, made him reluctantly break the kiss. 

Miguel noticed, while he was panting heavily to get in the air that he was slowly being deprived of, that Hiro was in the same situation. They probably got lost in each other. Like really lost. Lost enough that they both forgot the need to breathe. Heck, they hadn’t even broken apart from each other’s embraces. It was a nice little reminder that yes, this actually happened. It was also amazing when Miguel felt a weight settle on his chest and when he looked down, he was met with Hiro smiling up at him, his head softly nuzzled against his chest.

“Hey,” Miguel whispered softly, leaning his head on Hiro’s shoulder. “Do you want to go back now? We can hang out in my room if you want.”

“That’d be nice, we’ve been out here all this time,” Hiro laughed and it was like music to Miguel’s ears. 

The two boys walked back to the house and snuck in the door, not wanting to wake up the rest of the Big Hero Six team or Miguel’s familia. They crept into the boy’s room and flopped down on the bed, laughing at each other’s childishness. Sitting back up, they intertwined their hands and Hiro leaned his head on Miguel’s shoulder. 

“So does this mean we can be boyfriends now?” Miguel asked timidly, afraid that just because they kissed and confessed, it didn’t make them official. 

Hiro laughed. “Of course we can, and don’t go thinking we’re not, you’re not getting out of this that easily,” he smiled and gave Miguel a small peck of a kiss on the lips. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Miguel smiled, his heart swelling with joy as he wrapped an arm around the smaller boy. 

“Let’s go to sleep now, okay? We’ve had a long day,” Hiro suggested, already climbing under the covers of Miguel’s bed before he could protest. 

“Okay, okay,” Miguel replied, climbing in beside him. “Hey, Hiro?” 

“Yes?” Hiro asked sleepily.

“I love you,” Miguel whispered in the quiet of the dark room.

“I love you too, you dork,” Hiro smiled softly and they both fell asleep. 

Honestly, they couldn’t care less when Miguel’s familia found them cuddled up in each other’s arms in the morning.


End file.
